Xander Pier (original character)
Character History Childhood and power manifestation. Xander was born to two upper-middle class U.S. citizens, Jonathan and Mary Pier. His father was a sales representative, and his mother was a nurse. Together they raised what Jonathan would call, an "overly-creative" son. Xander loved collecting Comic books and always told his parents that one day he would be a "superhero". Both parents didn’t think much about it and knew Xander would grow out of the phase eventually. When Xander was 10 years old, he went to one of his friend’s birthday parties at a local swimming pool. Xander went into the water, but suddenly started to feel sick. He went out of the pool and noticed his body was starting to generate electricity. Soon bolts of lightning were being sent everywhere from his body, shocking a few kids and putting them in the hospital. Xander was immediately taken home by his father. Later that night Xander overhead his parents fighting about him being a mutant. His father (who was Anti-mutant), called him a “Freak of Nature” and that they needed to go through the proper authorities to see if they can cure their son. It had been a week since the incident and Xander had felt neglected by his own father. However his family was soon approached by a man named Charles Xavier. Charles told them about a school that could help Xander and his new powers. His father was skeptical but his mother loved the idea. After a long heated debate about it, Xander’s father agreed. When Xander left with Charles, his father didn’t even say goodbye. Life at Xavier’s. Xander settled comfortably at Xavier’s Institute for the Gifted. He was a great student and was a very likable kid. He was polite, kind, and caring towards the teachers and his fellow students. When he was 16 he developed a relationship with a fellow mutant, Diana Sottomayor. Though Diana was three years older than him, the two developed a close relationship. When it came time for Diana to graduate, she broke it off with Xander so that she could go her own way. The two however remained close friends. Soon after Xander became a Senior, he developed a relationship with another mutant, the young Chloe Saunders who was a freshman. The two dated the whole year and Xander had plans to stay at the Institute for a while longer and get a part time job to stay with Chloe, but the couple knew that Xander had to go his own path. The two embraced each other in one last long kiss for their final night. The next day Xander left the Institute to try and start his own path. Adulthood and facing the world alone. Xander went to New York University (NYU) with a full scholarship thanks to Charles Xavier’s recommendation letter. Xander became a secretive student and didn’t go out to meet other people. He didn’t even socialize with his roommate much. It was a world where he felt alone and that no one could relate to him being a mutant. During Xander’s sophomore year, he met another mutant by the name of Isabelle Heinen. The two became close friends and soon developed a relationship. At the end of Xander’s Sophomore year the two became engaged. Xander took her to the Xavier Institute with him and introduced her to his “Big Family”. Isabelle was warmly welcomed and impressed at such a community of mutants living in peace and harmony. Before the Summer’s end, Xander and Isabelle got married at the Xavier Institute. Xander and Isabelle lived happily married as the two remained students at NYU. Xander graduated with his Bachelor’s in history as Isabelle graduated with a Bachelors in Biology. Xander decided to go for his Masters, but during his fifth year as a student Isabelle became pregnant. Xander was considering dropping out and trying to get a job with his Bachelor’s, but Isabelle wouldn’t have it. She told him she would work as long as Xander would continue to get his Masters. Xander agreed but grudgingly. It was a tough year for Xander and Isabelle and they often ended their nights with fights. The two would make up happily eventually, but the pressure of Xander becoming a father with his marriage problems dropped his grades. Xander would still finish his fifth year and Isabelle was coming along with the baby. However during the last day on campus, an Anti-Mutant rally stirred up only to meet opposition with Brotherhood members. Xander went down, telling Isabelle not to go. Isabelle agreed but followed Xander anyway. Xander tried to break up the fight but was not having any luck. There a mutant pointed their gun at Xander, shooting at him…Isabelle walked into the rally just in time to see it, teleporting in front of Xander and being shot in the chest. Xander caught Isabelle in his arms and she looked up at him. Soon after she said “I love you.” she died. Xander took her body to her hometown in Elsewhere, Kansas where her family buried her and an empty casket for the baby. Xander took off a year from school and stayed at Xavier’s. He kept to himself not hanging around even to his closest friends. He didn’t know what to do with the pain he felt day after day. Eventually Charles talked to him and urged him to go back to NYU to finish his masters. Though Xander argued about it, he knew Charles was right and so he went back that next year. Life as a Teacher. Xander got his Masters Degree in History, soon returning to the Xavier Institute to teach mutants. There he reunited with his ex-girlfriend and long time friend, Diana Sottomayor. He reunited with graduates who he helped during the summer he was in college, Taryn Lawson, Laurence Aguirre, and Aiko Chigusa. He met and became close friends with Ava Madison-Belle, and also became friends with another teacher, Alison Blaire. Xander became known was the “Understanding” teacher as he helped many students not only with their studies, but their personal lives. He got involved with a lot of functions such as Taryn’s Beach Party where he hooked up and had a fling with Jett Garcia’s older sister, Annalisa Garcia. Death. Xander would soon face his hardest trial as he was taken to Avalon with many others to save Diana and some of the students that were being held against their will. There, Xander and Diana were put under a lust spell and spent the night with each other, resulting in Diana conceiving twins. Xander was then picked to partner up with a fellow mutant, Ryan Hurlock, to battle the vile Firebird Fey and “Champion of Avalon”. Xander and Ryan fought side by side against the fey, but both where badly beaten and the Fey himself was not wearing down. The Fey charged Ryan, but before he could get to him, Xander pulled Ryan out of the way and let himself get tackled, being brought to the edge with only one hand holding onto the floating arena. Ryan went to go help Xander only to see the Fey clinging to Xander’s ankle. Xander tried to kick him off but the massive Fey started to climb up his body. Before Ryan could reach for Xander’s hand, Xander let go of the edge, taking him and the Fey down into the inferno. Resurrection and “Champion of Avalon”. Unknown to the others, Titania collected Xander’s ashes and was able to reform his body. The Fey that Xander defeated was titled the “Champion of Avalon”, a title given to the greatest warrior of Avalon. Titania knew this was the time to declare a new Champion, one with a giving and compassionate heart, and Xander was the perfect choice. Of course Xander’s body was almost completely destroyed and it would take months before it became fully healed. After six months of being in a healing coma, Xander finally woke up to find Titania and his time-traveling son, Tanner Pier, before him explaining the situation. Titania told him the he was resurrected and he had gained new powers as Tanner explained he had a great future ahead of him and he must accept the tasks and trials he must face. Titania told Xander that he was the new Champion of Avalon and that she will return him to Earth as long as he promised to aide Avalon whenever they need him. Xander agreed and Titania teleported him back to Earth. The teleportation took a lot out of Xander, even with his new powers and found himself in the Memorial Gardens at the Xavier’s Institute. There he reunited with Chloe Saunders who went straight to his aide. Seeing Xander weak she used her healing powers, giving him back his strength, but putting Chloe herself in a healing coma. Xander spent the next few days with Chloe as she healed from the weak state she found Xander in. Powers and Abilities Physical enhancements Super Strength Xander has the ability to lift and/or press volumes of mass far in excess to that normally possible for a human being functioning in Earth gravity. Though he doesn't know the limit of his strength, he estimates that his limit is about 100 tons (Same as Colossus in his metal form). Invulnerability Xander is invulnerable to any object made by man and almost every Earthly natural resource. His super strength allowing him to be durable against bullets, explosions, and huge solid objects to land on him. He is unable to be hurt by an physical or elemental attacks. Flight When Titania resurrected Xander, she gave him the power of flight. This is mostly from the magic of Avalon for it is not related to any of his powers. The fastest he can fly is the speed of sound. Special Skills *Knowledge of computers *Very high reading level *Creative writing *Public speaking Weaknesses Xander’s strength seems to be limited by alien objects and things that emit a nuclear radiation. He can’t bend or break uranium because of the nuclear radiation and the same goes with adamantium. He can be harmed by some objects, such as thermal burn, though it will just be like a very bad sunburn on him. Radiation burns affect him just like they affect everyone else. Xander's invulnerability cannot protect him against the metals adamantium and vibranium for they are not natural Earthly resources. Due to Xander’s new powers, he often misjudges his strength, ripping doors off their hinges, breaking things on accident, and many other things. Also, with his power of technopathy lost, his former hacking skills have become non-existant. Personality Xander is known by many people as the go-to guy. He has a calming tone to him and he loves to help people with their problems, including getting them out of trouble. He listens and offers advice. He is seen as the “Big Brother” of Xavier’s, always protecting people and standing up for them. Strengths: Caring, Compassionate, Charming, Understanding, Good sense of humor Weaknesses: Cocky, argumentative, Flirty Likes: Electronics, Motorcycles, Books, Videos games, Movies, Women Dislikes: Hot Days, Rude People, Disrespectful people Relationships 'Romance' Isabelle Heinen Xander’s late wife, they met at NYU. Isabelle accidentally fell down the stairs and teleported herself back up before she could fall. Xander witnessed and confronted Isabelle, letting her know that he was also a Mutant. The two fell in love and a year later they got married. As Xander went to Graduate school, Isabelle became pregnant and the marriage became strained. One day there was an Anti-mutant rally and the Brotherhood appeared. Xander went to go down to stop it, and Isabelle secretly followed. A brotherhood member pointed a gun at Xander but Isabelle teleported in front of him, getting shot instead. She died in Xander’s arms with her last words being “I love you”. Chloe Saunders During Xander’s senior year, he met Chloe who was a Freshman. Xander and Chloe grew close and developed very strong feelings for each other. When Xander graduated he wanted to stay at Xavier’s for another year to be with Chloe, but she told him that he needed to go out in the world and live his dreams. Xander and Chloe spent one last night together before Xander left for NYU. Diana Sottomayor Xander met Diana when he was a freshman and quickly fell in love with her. Though there was a 3 year age gap, the two developed a close relationship. After Diana graduated, Xander and her parted ways, but always remained close friends. Years Later in Avalon, both of them where put under a lust spell and spent the night together, resulting in the conception of the Pier Twins. 'Friendships' Ryan Hurlock Xander and Ryan first met on Taryn's date with Jett after his attempt to conivnce him, Toby, and Lucas not to spy on Taryn on her date. After that day, both of them grew a tremendous respect for each other. Their friendship grew when they both went to Avalon and were paired up to fight a Fey in order to save the kidnapped children. In an act of sacrifice, Xander risked his life to kill the Fey, intrusting Ryan to take care of the people who were brought to Avalon. After Xander and Ryan came back to life under different circumstances, they both have formed a brotherly bond with each other. Both of them showing support for each other's decisions they have made. Xander gladly selected Ryan to be the Godfather of his son, Tanner. Ava Madison-Belle Ava and Xander first met at the Solarium in the Institute. That brief meeting would start a strong friendship that would be unique in Xander's heart. After developing the friendship, Xander was considered "part of th e family". He would often help Ava with taking care of Aiden when she was busy. After Xander was resurrected, their friendship only grew until they hit an awkward stage after Xander rescued Ava from a Brotherhood member at the Purifiers Secret Headquarters, which Xander kissed her when she wouldn't wake up from her coma. Without Ava's knowledge of the kiss, Xander got over the stage and they continued their friendship. Ava was even selected to be the Godmother of his daughter, Susana. Taryn Lawson Taryn was one of the few students Xander met on his trips back to Xavier's during the summers between College years. They grew a "Big Brother/Little Sister" relationship. Xander was one of few people to believe her when she swore Ryan was still alive and even stood up for her when her boyfriend, Jett, smacked her. When Taryn went to confront Jett with her friends about him causing Sofia's car accident, Xander was invited and ended up stopping the fight that errupted. Xander took Jett to a safe place, telling everyone that he was dead. Sofia Keller Another student Xander met on one of his trips back to Xavier, Xander met Sofia and acted like her big brother (like a lot of other people he knows). After Avalon, Sofia was one of few to say something about Xander after his death. When Xander came back to life, he continued acting like her big brother, even carrying her while she was pregnant so she could get fresh air. Laurence "Ren" Aguirre Xander met Ren at one of his trips back to Xavier's. He encouraged Ren to be who he wanted to be without caring what other people would think. Ren and Xander wouldn't see each other until Xander returned to the Institute after College. Xander was happy to hear that Ren got engaged to Gregg McClay. Because of Ren's loyalty and dedication to friends, Xander asked Ren to be the Godfather of his daughter, Susana. Kitty Pryde Xander met Kitty when they were both students at Xavier's. Though not defined as being "best friends", they were still close enough to hang out from time to time. After Xander came back to life, their friendship continued, usually consisting of small talk. Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell They were never really that close of friends until Avalon when Aiko surprisingly surged Xander with her electricity to make him stronger. The surge helped Xander's powers until he ran out of energy. Whe nhe died, it caused a huge power surge for Aiko, turning her eyes to a glowing neon blue. Xander was there to stop Aiko from doing too much damage to Jett. Aiko was named the Godmother for Tanner. 'Family' Jonathan and Mary Pier Xander's parents who were absent for most of Xander's teenaged life. After Xander ran away and was found by Xavier, Jonathan disowned his own son for being a mutant. Since then Xander grew to neglect his parents and even refused to invite them to his wedding with Isabelle. After Xander resurrected, his parents saw their fault and wanted to come back into his life. Xander accepted he started to get close to his parents again. Deadpool attacked Xander under the Kronos Agenda in which his father was killed to save him. Xander now keeps in contact with his mother, who is having financial issues. Tanner and Susana Sottomayor-Pier The beautiful children that Diana and Xander share, they were concieved under Oberon's lust spell he put Xander and Diana in. Xander was able to be resurrected before their birth and was instructed by Titania to bring Diana to Avalon to give birth. They were born in Avalon and it caused a huge celebration, this being the first birth in Avalon for centuries. Titania Though not blood related to Xander, she is often seen giving Xander advice and comfort. Xander considers her the Grandma she never had. She was the one to resurrect Xander from his ashes and give him his new powers for more protection. She gave him an Amulet to take him to Avalon anytime he wants. Trivia *Xander is an uncommon name meaning “protector of man”. It is also sometimes a short version of the common name Alexander. *Xander’s new powers are more Avalonian-based than mutant-based. Even though he has the mutant “X-gene”, Titania replaced his mutant powers with new ones, giving him “powers given to the Greatest Warriors of Avalon”. Quotes "Your power is not your greatest strength. You can fight just as well. You just have to find it in you." (XI-3, Avalon. 06/24/09) "I may never forgive what the Brotherhood took away from me, but I can't blame all of them for what happened.” (XI-4, Kitchen Island. 01/14/10)